The Legendary Ninja
by kakashigurl20
Summary: A girl name Hotaru pops out of no where just to hide from her fierced enmies who want her powers so much, and so she is Naruto's roommate. Not great with summaries but this is aslo humorous and Tragic KakashiXOC
1. To the Rescue

Ahem, this is really my most complex project that I'll be working on, this my first **real** fan fic story ever created so please let comments be positive.

I hope this first chapter will be a great one, if anybody has any ideas or whatever, REVIEW THIS!

Enjoy,

**Chapter1: To the Rescue!**

It was a beautiful spring day in Konoha. The pure green leaves flushing though the lands, flowers blooming so lovely, the clear blue skies and the spherical blistering sun reflecting on the lake to make the water glisten. The birds and butterflies fluttered through the to decorate the skies.

Legends say that whenever the birds set down, the sun set with them. Like a unison of nature. The sunset's glowing bright orange and yellow paint spills into the waters. A breathtaking sight to see, the flowers wave their goodbyes to the sun's rays. The bright blue skies stay and turn dark and begin to sleep.

The beautiful he sunset begins to say it's final good-bye while four leaf ninjas by the lightly colored orange and yellow lake also say their farewells to each other.

"Okay," announced a silver haired guy with only one eye revealed, "I guess our mission is over for today!"

"That mission was crappy," muttered the spiky blonde haired boy wearing an orange spring jacket and orange pants, "why couldn't we get a more exciting and more dangerous one, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked the silver haired guy. Kakashi shrugged and ignored what he said then went poof away.

A pink hair girl covered her mouth with her hand yawning strident and muttered so lousy, "Sigh, I think I should leave too, bye Sasuke-kun." She waved so sluggishly to the raven haired boy with eyes that looked like round black bowling ball, but make him look so stubborn.

"Heh, I'm leaving." He muttered softly then traveled back home.

It was fully pitch dark, the moon blocking the sun's beam. The lake that use to have spilling yellow-orange paint was pure clear navy-blue, calm and soothing. Nothing made a sound, nothing at all. Just nature and Naruto. Naruto, as usual, has been lonely his whole life. Just stuck in a black hole for 12-years, he hated the black hole so much. He wish he could be like everyone else. Being…loved…Naruto just stood by the huge healthy green tree in silence. He out his hands in his pockets and sighed, looking so glum in the face.

"Nobody asked me to walk home with them… none of them." He gasped solemnly.

For a minute or two he was in that same stance then strolled away in the forest for a while before he goes to his lonesome abode. He didn't really care where he was heading, he thought of the loneliness he had when he was a child, sitting by a wooden swing right to the academy school. He lean on the swing glumly as he watched people from the village pass by him. People stare at him so vice like he just did a horrible thing. Crowds of anonymous citizens bellowed out random words…

"_Go away, leave!"_

_"Uh, there he is!"_

_"Monster!"_

Every time someone scolded Naruto or called him names. It just dissolved his heart one by one until there is no more but bursting tears running down his cheek…

Naruto finally reached to the dark vague edge of the forest. "I guess that's the end…" he whispered to himself. He curved back until he saw four ninjas crowded his surround. Naruto became alerted, in his fighting stance while the other four anonymous ninjas just stood there grinning at Naruto slyly.

"Hey, hey kid you shouldn't be out in the dark it's scary." Stepped up a thin tall ninja with a navy-blue face mask just like Kakashi's.

"Heh, he's right you know," said a fat green moa-hawk with a looped earring on his left ear, "you should run!"

Naruto didn't say a word, he felt disgusted the way they said it. He couldn't find any headband to see which country they were recognized for, but he could assure that they have moves like ninjas. Naruto looked at the other two who haven't spoke yet. They looked ready to attack him any moment now...anytime until the thin face masked ninja abruptly poof right behind Naruto. Naruto glared at him in shocked to see how fast this guy was. "Didn't mom teach you any manners?" The thin man muttered, "I'm the one talking here so you should at least look at me!" He grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket with one solid hand of a grip and the other hand forming a ball of a fits.

"This is what you get, kid." He mumbled. The face masked ninja pulled back his fist to gain power on it, before he could reach his final step. An instant rapid wind came passing through, a cloudy mini tornado rush by and slowly reducing its speed. The four ninjas gawked at the tornado upon them, so did Naruto. As the wind slowly decreased the speed a shadow shimmered through the tornado. Everyone started diligently at the shadowy figure.

The dusted wind blew away. The group of ninjas gazed at the full appearance. It was medium height person with everything covered up, the face covered up with a mask, a blue leathered suit layered the arms, hands, legs, feet, chest, everything. Except one eye was naked, the person's golden crisped hair was covering the other eye completely and a little bit on the other, but barely. His eyes were sparkly sapphire colored, reflecting the moon's rays. The unknown person was silent, waiting for the group to speak up first. The wish was grant and so the thin man pointing with the fist that was to use to be for Naruto

was now pointing at the mysterious guy bellowed loudly with words coming out of his mouth. "Who the hell are you," he clasped tightly on Naruto's jacket again, "and why are you here! This is none of your business!"

The anonymous guy stood there ignoring the question for a minute, then finally answered in a harsh tone. "Let him go." The rest of them just stared at the guy while the words that he just said kept repeating in their heads. Especially in Naruto, he couldn't believe it. '_Let him go'_ whispered in his ear non-stopped. Naruto zoned out.

The thin ninja smirked then muttered. "Hah, you get your wish," He threw Naruto with intense force in the forest bushes which caused Naruto to black out totally, "but you can't leave so easily." After what the thin man just said he threw two kunais directly at him. The one eyed guy stared at the kunai severely for a second. The other four started letting out chuckles and grins at him, but when they wanted to observe the guy again, he wasn't there…

"Hey! Where is he!" Questioned the fat guy. Right after that statement a kunai was right on the thin man's leathered neck. The thin man glare behind himself and spotted him right behind his back, with the sapphire eyed man tying two kunais behind the thin man's neck. The thin man was in deep shock. The anonymous guy said in a calm curios voice. "I believe this is yours, am I right?" The other three gawked widely to see there fellow companion in distress. The thin man tried to spit out words with two kunais on his neck.

"How…what…"

"I'd suggest you should leave and never bother anyone again, right?" The unknown man muttered in his ea softly.

"Ri…right."

The anonymous guy unleashed the thin man's neck from the two sharp metallic kunais. The thin man took deep breathes then hollered, "Run for it!" The four ninjas ran out of the forest screaming madly from the nightmare they were in.

The unknown guy sighed and folded his arms and stated. "Is this really what ninjas actually act like?" He chuckled at his own words for a moment and turned on the light bulb in the head. "Oh! The kid!" He rushed to the bushes where the thin man threw Naruto at. The anonymous guy finally spotted Naruto, still knock out from the beginning. The guy smiled and giggled out, "Haha, I found you!" He dragged Naruto and put him up on his shoulders with the belly at the top of the shoulder blades and walked down to the next door cave…

"Oh," moaned Naruto. Naruto was all fuzzy when he tried to wake up from his black out. He shook his head several times just to focus his eyes. He squinted and gazed around the place he was at. He saw rocky walls, the muddy ground, and a camp fire with flames sparking out like fire crackers. Naruto also found a knitted cotton blue blanket covering his whole body and a backpack filled with food and medical kits. Naruto kept browsing around the place and found and reflecting shadow on the ground. Naruto opened his small pouch bag around his waist and got out four kunais ready for an assault.

"Okay,"he began, "one, two,…THREE!" Naruto threw the kunais at his target and got the shadowy figure. "Alright I got him!" Naruto went cheerfully with two arms and two fists going up in air and his legs jumping himself up and down with victory. "Oh yeah, go Naruto…" He went on doing the victory dance, "I think I showed those four wack—O!" As he started looking at the person he hitted, it wasn't even close to four people. It was the guy who rescued him from the four ninjas earlier holding a paper bag filled with holes now, thanks to Naruto, filled with more medical kits and food. The guy looked at Naruto sweating from the head to toe from that instant attack. _'Thank god I blocked them'_ he thought nervously to himself.

Then he smile and gave a chuckled expression towards Naruto and said, "Hi there, I'm glad you're awake!" Naruto blushed so red as a rose in embarrassment. Then Naruto replied, "Um…hi" Naruto walked to the guy and gave out a helping hand with the punched holed bag he pierced with the kunai knives. And they both sailed off towards the cave.

The one-eyed guy took out a rusty old pot and putted random types of food in it. He placed the pot above the fire with a bar and two sticks to support the pot's level. Naruto was sitting down on the ground leaning on the bumpy rocky wall covered with the knitted cotton blue again. Watching the mysterious guy cook food for him.

Naruto kept staring at him hard, his hands trembling underneath the covers. Naruto took out his hands to observe them. Shaking rapid were the results of his hand, he stared back at the golden wavy bangs covering one eye and a little bit of the other. _'I've never had this feeling before', _Naruto thought, _'I've never felt this much warmth in my whole life... never.' _

The guy stood and started walking towards Naruto. He snatched the bag beside Naruto and began to burrow deep into the bag. He stopped and grabbed out a roll of bandages. He un rolled a strip and used his hands to rip it off then started to attach it on Naruto's left arm. "That idiot," he began rolling the bandage against Naruto, "I only asked him to let you go not THROW you, isn't that stupid?" He asked. Naruto looked all blank in the face then started to nod to his question. "There," he continued, "That should do it for now, your food should be coming right up!" He gave a smirk to Naruto and walked back to the fire with the cottage. Naruto still looked at him blankly. _'I've never had anyone who actually would care for me.'_

"It's done!" He announced gladly. "It's my special dinner, pork ramen!" Naruto dived for the bowl of ramen he was holding and started gobbling it all up. The man's eyes popped out abruptly after what Naruto just did. Naruto finished up and gladly, "Ah! That's was delicious! That was probably the best ramen I've ever had." He stared at Naruto curiously and gave him a smile in reply then asked, "Would you like another bowl of ramen?" Instantly, "YES!" Then he poured Naruto another bowl. When Naruto received the bowl he asked, "Hey, mister, what's your name? My name is Naruto." He looked at Naruto and was silent for a moment, then replied, "My name is Ratou." Naruto smiled at him and scoffed the rest up then licked his lips with his tongue.

Ratou started washing the dishes and went back to the cave to put them back in the backpack, then sat next to Naruto by the wall. Naruto looked at him as he sighed and then asked him a question. "So Ratou, why did you rescue me?" Ratou listen but looked down at the muddy ground picking and dropping some, then answered, "Well, just so happens that I caught you during my walk." Naruto looked at him and scowled back with a reply,

"In a tornado…"

"That's the way I travel in."

"I don't believe."

"It's hard to believe, isn't it."

"But why?"

Ratou paused and started down to the ground once then started back at the spiky blonde energetic boy. Then responded, "Let's just say I have my own reasons." He smiled. Naruto scowled at him but then accepted the gratitude he has given and just left it.

"I've never seen you here in Konoha," Naruto muttered, "where did you come from?"

Again Ratou paused again, not very good with questions really. He responded back, "Somewhere were you've never been, Naruto."

"I've been to a lot of places, I go on a lot of mission with my team."

"If you've never seen me before in those places, then I must've not lived in those places."

"Where do you come from?"

"Like I said before, I have my reasons."

"I have to know you better."

"You have."

The two were in silence for a while while the fire dims out slowly, "You better get to bed now, Naruto." Gasped Ratou. He strolled towards the fire and used his water technique to put the fire out. He walked back to Naruto then looked at him. Naruto tuck himself in with the covers. Then Ratou came closer to keep him warm. "Hey, Ratou…,"Ratou looked at Naruto, "thank you." Ratou looked surprised from his answer but gave him a smirk. Naruto drifted deeply asleep, peacefully, like he has never fell asleep before. Ratou tuck him in more then whispered softly to self. "No kid, thank you very much…"

This chapter made me think too much. But it was worth it! I enjoyed writing this one. I bet the next will be too! Please review this one as soon as possible!

Next Chapter: **To the Rescue Again!**

I have a feeling this one is going to be really good…

**By:Kakashigurl20**


	2. To the Rescue Again!

whew I'm glad I was able to finish my homework, school kills me. At least I was able to get on with a new chapter, and I'm excited to write it too!

I can count on it that this is going to be an interesting chapter than the one before!

REVIEW after this one!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: To the Rescue Again!**

"Tweet! Tweet!" The calls of nature chirped for the sun, to rise together to make a much more beautiful day than the last one…

"ZZzzzzzzZZZzzz,"Naruto went on, "ZZZzzzzzzzzZZzzz…eh? Uh? Where am I?" Asked Naruto, not recognizing where he was last night, lying on a bench with a near by Ramen Restaurant. At huge focus of the Hokage statues. "I'm in Konoha…"he mumbled, "Oh crap! What time is it?" He panicked rush to a place where it has a clock. "Ek! 11:45a.m.! Oh shit now I'm in for it, I hope Kakashi-sensei is really late today!" He rushed to the bridge as fast as a jack rabbit.

Naruto finally caught up at the bridge, _'thank god Kakashi-sensei is no here yet!'_ he thought. He started slowing up as he starts seeing his team mates, Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura came up to Naruto started talking about tardiness. "Now, Naruto it's not good to be late, especially for a ninja—not including Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was quiet for a moment, not having an excuse a quickly as he use to then a small came with his words, "S—sorry Sakura-chan!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was some kind of alien. Naruto was silent not even noticing their reactions; he looked at the water passing through the ridge they were standing on. Sakura came up behind Naruto looking all worried about him, "Um, Naruto are you okay?" Naruto gave her a small smirk but only looking at the water passing by instead of her face then answered, "I'm doing fine…"

Sasuke still arms folded and leaning on the railing lifting an eyebrow at his team mate. Sakura putted her against her hips looking at Sasuke, and Sasuke looking at her with curiousness. Then Sakura started to complain, "Sigh, what is taking Kakashi-sensei so long, I cannot stand this tardiness of his, he shouldn't even be a ninja if he's always late. I mean if someone was to kill me right here and now, who would save me?" The other ignored there complained. Sakura had a glum look on her face then spitted out. "I guess nobody…"

"I'm sorry I was late everybody, I was caught in traffic." Said the silvered hair Jounin. Sakura bellow at her sensei, "Liar! How could get caught in traffic!" Kakashi scratched his head then looked at Naruto surprisingly not even upbraiding him about being late at all. Seeing Naruto looking at the water still, Kakashi looked at his other two subordinate with a 'what the hell is wrong with him face'. Sakura shrugged and Sasuke nodded to him.

Kakashi crouched down to height and asked,"Um, Naruto," Kakashi began, "is everything okay?" Like Sakura, Naruto did not look at Kakashi and responded, "I'm fine…" Kakashi stood back up then folded his arms like Sasuke and shrugged at the other two, then went back towards Naruto. Clenching on his left arm, "Ah, Naru—" "Ow!" Screeched Naruto loudly, it gave the other three a jump like they just saw a ghost. Naruto grudged his arm feeling massive pain on the arm. "Hey, Naruto, let me see that," demanded. She walked to Naruto looking right at his arm, rolling the sleeves up to his shoulder. The other two started to crowd him. They saw a white bandage with red blood bleeding through it!

"Gasp! What happen Naruto!"Shouted Sakura.

"Um…nothing…it. It happened during practice."

"That's a lie," interrupted Sasuke, "You couldn't have injured yourself a then, I was watching you the whole entire practice."

"Sasuke-kun is right," agreed Sakura, "plus I had the medical kits so you couldn't have possibly got one without asking me for one!"

Kakashi gave Sakura and Sasuke a glare. They both responded to his expression and they both just shut their mouths up and kept quiet, and waited for his response to Naruto.

"Naruto, just tell us exactly how you got that scratch?"

"Um…the bushes from the forest slashed my arm and caused it to bleed."

"Bushes from the forest?" Looking at Naruto surprisingly.

"Um…yeah."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to go for a night walk."

"Alone?"

"I was with someone…"

"With whom?" Sakura interrupted.

"Um…well…"

Then someone interrupted. "Team 7, wait a minute!" It was Shizune running up towards them like a stampede of animals, the four of them jumped wildly and got out of the way. She finally caught up to them and took deep breathes.

"Wait! Ahem, on be half of the fifth Hokage, here is your assignment." She declared than handed the scroll to the instructor, Kakashi, then smiled and blew away to the Hokage office.

"I wonder what the mission is." Stated Sasuke.

"Read it sensei! Read it!" Rushed Sakura.

"Fine, fine…" he went on, "Um...oh this is regular were just going to pick up someone from the forest and drop them off to Konoha."

"What this person's name?" asked Sakura.

"Well…" pausing Kakashi looking for the client's name, "Well all I can say that this person's name is T.H.?"

"That weird."

"Agreed," declared Sasuke.

Naruto finally looked at the other three's faces and muttered, "Then let's get going…I have a feeling this is going to be a very exciting mission, even with a person named like that!"

They all stared at Naruto. Then they grinned at him.

"I guess Naruto is bad to normal now," muttered Sakura.

"Well…I…" Interrupted Naruto.

"Hm? Well what," scolded Sakura, "Aren't you! I'm actually getting tired of you acting like this, what's with you today?"

"But Sakura—"

While those two start to have a conflict, Kakashi sighed and gasped, "Yep, things are back to normal."

"I get tired of this," said Sasuke.

"Yes, but its normal." Kakashi start walking as also the rest of the three to the forest…

"I'm hungry," declared Naruto.

"You're always hungry, Naruto," replied Sakura.

The four of them were strolling in the forest to find this T.H. guy.

"Kakashi, do you know where this T.H. person is going to be when we're about to pick him up?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not exactly such, replied Kakashi skimming through the scroll, "all it says is that you pick T.H. in the forest, and so it could be sooner or later."

Naruto listened to the conversation while they were walking then he pictured of what happened last night. "Ratou..." he softly said.

"Hm? What was that Naruto?" Kaksahi interrogated.

"I...I said ramen! I want some ramen right now!"

"Seriously Naruto, this mission will only take about fifteen minutes so try to hold your stomach for that long, okay!" Sakura upbraided again.

Naruto sighed after that, and then he noticed his sensei giving him a suspicious look. Naruto started actually normal just so his suspicious level lowers down a bit. Which it did.

Naruto sighed again and thought, _'Ratou, when will_ _I see you again?'_

Kakashi started slowing up, _'hmm, this is too quiet, way too quiet, birds aren't even chirping as usual during a spring day like this. Something is about to unravel, I can tell…' _Then Kakashi sped up faster to ketch up with his team.

Just like what Kakashi said, quiet, soundless, no tone to be heard, except for Sakura yelling at Naruto from time to time. Sasuke stares at Naruto because of his abnormal reactions. The trees swished swiftly, Kakashi stopped. The other three kept walking until Naruto stopped and asked, "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" He ignored Naruto then pivoted backwards and three kunai knives at the trees'leaves and three ninjas popped out from the top of the trees. The four on the ground had their fighting stance prepared for whatever might ever happen to them.

"Hm, looks like you guys found our hiding place, guess were it!" muttered the silvered hair low pony-tailed masked male ninja.

The four scowled at the three intruders. Naruto started at the three ninjas suspiciously. _'Wait a minute,' _thought Naruto_, 'these guys aren't wearing any headbands at all, just like the other four I met last night!'_

The three ninjas charged after them. A tall black spiky hair guy did hand signs to perform a skill, 'Ninja skill-Shadow clone art. Copies of shadows that looked like him flashed. Naruto did the same thing, 'Ninja skill-Shadow Clone Art'. Sakura pulled out a kunai for protection. Kakashi uncovered his left eye, which revealed his left eye. Sasuke did the same thing, but using two instead of one.

The pony-tailed ninja glared at Kakashi and announced to his comrades, "I got this one guys!"

"Hai," copied the other two. They drifted apart to pair up with an opponent. Kakashi vs. pony-tailed ninja, Naruto vs. tall guy, and Sakura and Sasuke vs. shaded guy with a face mask on.

The battle started, Kakashi and the pony-tailed squeezed there hands with one another and pushed their hand against. The silvered pony-tailed ninja grinned and said, "So this is the great Copy Ninja huh? Hatake Kakashi.

"Guess I am famous around your kind." Kakashi replied.

"Indeed, the one who knows over a 1000 ninja skills is pretty impressive…"

"I'm honored."

They both pushed with full forces which caused them to break up and spaced out.

Sasuke used his hand signs 'Ninja skill-fire breathe!' then Sasuke blew flames which eventually made the ninja block it. Sakura gawked at the fire and didn't notice enemy sneaking up behind her. Sasuke yelled, "Sakura, watch out!" Sakura looked behind, gawking so widely in fear. She held up her kunai to block the hit, which did happened and worked. She stared at the ninja, noticing what Naruto did, no headband.

"Hey!" She yelled to Sasuke, "They don't have headbands on themselves."

Sasuke jumped to get Sakura out of danger and jump back up carrying her then observed at the opponent diligently, "it seems so…" he mumbled the answer.

Naurto's shadow clone traced down to pair up with one of the tall guy's clones. "Everyone paired up?" He asked.

"Hai!" The Nauto shadow clones answered.

"Too late, kid!" said the tall ninja.

Naruto thought quickly and blocked his move with one of his shadow clones. The Naruto clone went poof from that attack.

"It's over," the ninja mumbled.

"Yeah, right!" Replied Naruto. A few of Naruto clones gathered around the ninja and form a circle. Naruto punched him in the gut which sent him in the air a bit and his clones got into the action. Naruto began, 'Naruto Combo!' before he could deliver the final blow the tall guy jumped out of the attack and landed ten feet away from Naruto.

The other two regrouped with and negotiated on the next step of the plan.

"What should we do, Raikari?" The tall man asked the pony-tailed guy.

"Am not so sure yet," he answered, "maybe we should regroup and come back."

After he said that one his comrades, who was the one who faced Sasuke and Sakura held a kunai on the tall man's neck. Crouching desperately because of the height difference.

"What are you doing, fool!" The tall man asked.

"You obviously don't know who your comrade is…" the ninja spoke up.

Team seven looked at the situation. Naruto looked at the guy who was holding the kunai carefully. The other three were puzzled.

"What are you doing, Seako?" The pony-tail guy demanded.

"Do you really know who you're talking to?" he replied.

Seake poof into a different figure, which to Naruto is familiar.

"You!" hissed Raikari.

"Yep, that's me!"

Naruto smiled at he saw Ratou rescue him and his team mate. "Ratou!" he gasped happily. His team mates stared at him curiously.

"You know we're not after you," muttered Raikari.

"I know," Ratou replied.

"Nor any of those four!"

"Duh!"

"Then let him go!"

"Why is your organization around here then?"

Raikari grinned and thought of something, he pulled a small glass container from his pouch. Then threw on the ground, this caused Ratou and the gang to cough.

"Cough, cough," they all went on.

After the cloud of dust faded away, Ratou punched to the ground, cursed to himself.

"Dimmit!" he gasped.

Naruto walked towards Ratou. Naruto blushed, "Um, hey Ratou, glad to see you!" Smiled at Ratou and he stood up.

Ratou changed his and smiled also. "Hey, Naruto, I'm glad to see you too!"

The rest of the gang crowed the two. "Ahem," began Sakura, "Naruto, would you like to introduce us to your friend." She blushed when she saw the sights of him. "Oh, this is Ratou, the guy I met last night."

"Wow, so dreamy," she gasped to stared back at Sasuke and blushed more, "But Sasuke-kun is dreamier…"

Kakashi covered back up his Sharingan and greeted Ratou, "Nice to meet you!" Smiled with a happy warm welcome.

"Hey," muttered Sasuke, folding his arms.

"Hm, we better finish up our mission, our client would be mad if were late."

His subordinates scowled at him when he said that, then sighed.

"Um, who's the client's name?" Ratou asked.

"The name is T.H., weird name huh?"

Ratou blushed very red, coughed then spoke, "Um…that would…be me!"

The four them were in shock when they heard. Silence pervaded again. Naruto looked at Ratou and tried not to faint. A single sentence blurted out simultaneously from team seven, "WHO WOULD CALL THEMSELVES T.H.!"

Whew I finally finished this Chapter!

REMEMBER:**REVIEW please!**

Next Chapter: **Chapter3: Ratou's Secret!**

Wonder what the **secret **is?

**By:Kakashigurl20**


	3. Ratou's Secret

I'm actually getting exciting because of what's going to happen in this chapter, the first two were just introduction, so they are kind of slow really so let's just see what Ratou secret really is…

P.S. - you could picture Ratou as Sheik from Zelda just to give you more description of what he looks like.

P.S.S- This story does have a little bit of a Zelda plot to it later…

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter3:Ratou's Secret**

"Why would you name yourself T.H.!" Naruto blurted out.

"Well…,"Ratou thinking and then smiled , "I guess I felt like it!" They all scowled at him, in an unpleasant way. No one said a word about it.

"Okay," continued Kakashi, "so you need to be taken to Konoha right?"

"Yep," he answered. And so they all started pacing to the village. Ratou stood next to Kakashi, glancing at him, he looked up and down at him while Kakashi was not noticing, he thought to himself, _'it has been so long…Kakashi-san'_, Naruto ran up to Ratou and ask him something, "Ratou, why do you need to go to Konoha?" Still looking at Kakashi, he turned over to Naruto and smiled, "Just for business reasons that's all!" Naruto raised a brow and repeated of what he heard, "Business reasons?"

Ratou gave a chuckle and said, "Don't worry little one, there's nothing foreboding Konoha at all!"

Naruto's eyes widen then grinned back at him. Sakura looked at Ratou just to begin a conversation, blushing. "So Ratou, you did pretty well back there holding that guy with a kunai knife, petty awesome with that ninja disguise. Speaking of ninja skills, are you even a ninja?" She glanced around his body until he gave a responds. "Well, yeah."

"Then how come you don't have a headband on?"

"Let's just say I've retired and hardly do any mission at all."

"Then what about the other three, are they retired then?"

"Um…well…I'm not…what's your name again? I'm not exactly sure if I've got your guys names yet." Muttered Ratou, trying to get off topic, "Oh, I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized then gave Naruto a scowl which mad him shrug, looking puzzled, "My name is Haruno Sakura." She took a slight bow like a formal greeting to a regaled person. Then raised an arm towards Sasuke and continued, "And this is Sasuke-kun," Sasuke raised a hand up sluggishly just to let Ratou see his presence. Then Sakura's hand moved toward Kakashi, "And this one here is Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi was holding one of his favorite books just giving a small wave to Ratou.

Sakura stood back up and muttered, "And this is team seven!" Naruto gasped then cried out, "And why didn't you introduce me!" Sakura putted one hand on her hip and one hand shaking a fist at Naruto. "He already knows you, idiot. Ratou sighed and gave a slight smile to himself and thought, _'That was an interesting introduction!'_

"That was a lovely introduction from a lovely lady," went on Ratou. Sakura blushed and giggled some. They reached the edge view of Konoha, the leaf-country. Where everything was pure, full of life, Mother Nature's way of life. Five shadows colliding on the gate ways of Konoha. _'This is it.' _Thought Ratou, showing some restless moving, trying to fade out. The great doors of the leaf village budged open to greet the young travelers from their journey.

Ratou gazed around the view observing the picture he's seeing: Crowds passing by, not noticing, minding their own business. Very premium stores that look absolutely efficient. The monument of four men that happen to be famous for this village, and a huge vanilla banner with a swirly-leaf sign. Naruto, Ratou and the gang took a few steps forward into the village. Raton turned around to team seven with a pleasant smile, "Congratulations, you've accomplished your mission, I thank you. I'll be heading to the Hokage right now." He praised. Sakura just started turning red again and, "Oh, it's no problem…it's what we do." He waved good-bye to them. Naruto and Sakura did the same thing as well.

Ratou walked by stores and homes, giving him some thought, _'this place hasn't changed at all' _he grinned to himself along the way, _'this place is full of memories'_. He stopped, gazed at a tower-like building which happened to be the Hokage's office. He strides to the step taking a footstep up to the office…

"ZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZzzzz…" snored a lazy blonde pig tailed women, drooling on the platform of the desk. Footsteps were clashing down at a steadfast speed. The door opened abruptly. A serious spoke, "Tsunade-sama," Shizune called out, "some—" She paused and looking down toward the malingering women sleeping on the desk, "Um, Tsunade-sama," She called out again, no effect happened. Shizune got annoyed by this immature habit of her. Then turned somewhat red and yelled loudly like an alarm clock, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Then a jerk from the blonde pig tail women then raised her face, as a paper was still attached on one-side of her face sliding off slowly. She moaned letting her head lean on her hand like a pillow, then asked, "What, what do you want?" She held up her other hand blocking the view of her mouth, yawning. Shizune took a step towards. "Um, a close friend of yours wanted to visit you." Tsunade raised an eye, surpised of what she said, "A close friend eh?" Shizune nodded.

"I don't have any close friends." She growled. Shizune snuck out a small gasp, "That's what I thought." She covered her mouth after she said that, turning red in the face. Tsunade scowled at her. "What did you say?" Shizune faltered trying to make her lips move with words coming out. "I…I said..I'll..I will go get your visitor." She rushed out of the room like a road runner. Tsunade sighed. Wiping the graphite marks off of her face from her paper. The knob rolled opening slowly while Tsunade tried to glance at the guest. A one piece blue leathered suit guy with wavy blonde hair covering an eye and strands of hair covering the other but barley. Sapphire eyes reflected an image of Tsunade, a clear pure blue. The blue figure raised towards Tsunade's desk. Taking a bow. Tsunade made a hiss since she just woke up.

"And who the hell might you be?" He (Ratou) stood back up smiling at her and muttered, "I'm sorry you didn't recognize me, Tsunade-sensei." His hand locked on the tip of the leathered cap covering the top of the head as the other hand held on to the face mask. Then pulled them down, flaring longer hair swishing in the air. Wavy bangs bouncing out to its regular position uncovering the other eye, eye-lashes looked longer than before. Unzipping the blue suit and slipping out of it. A black sleeveless shirt with long black leathered gloves and shorts, a chain belt around the waist. High knee black sandals with laces on them.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows again at the appearance and gawk, then she responded, "My, my well how long has it been since I've seen you, Tsunani Hotaru."

The young women glanced at the Tsunade and gave her a smiled. "Please sit down." Tsunade continued pointing her finger towards an empty chair. "Glad too, Hokage-sama." She strolled to the chair then sat on it.

Tsunade meshed her hands together and began to interrogate her, "So, how long has it been since you've left?"

Hotaru leveled her legs on the Hokage's desk and then crossed them and folded her arms, "Let's see I think 12 years as an estimate."

"Why did you come back?"

"Just to hide."

"Again?" Tsunade opened a dour getting out sake, and cups to pour them into assuming it's going to be a long talk. "So why is he after you?" She asked again pouring sake into the glass cups.

Hotaru sighed looking at her right hand covered by a long leathered glove and began grasped it tightly in her palms, grudging the pain inside.

Tsunade offered a cup of sake. "Would you like some?"

Hotaru nodded and grabbed it and politely mumbled, "Thank you,"

She looked out the window of the office viewing the monument, she glanced especially at the fourth(hokage) and then the third(hokage). She sighed in a solemn way, looking down at her cup of sake then took a chug of it. She took a deep breathe and gasped, "A lot has changed hasn't it," Tsunade gave her an eye brow while gulping some of her sake and took a deep breathe to say something, "It has," then she smiled, "even a lot of changes occurred when I left too."

Hotaru smirked from that, but a little. She looked down at her necklace, squeezed it closing her eyes to feel the memories she had in her once beloved village. Then spoke in sorrow, "I'm sorry I came back, things might get worse, but I missed this place so much, and I the people I cherished here. I just had to come back."

Tsunade put her sake down, giving a dismay expression to her. She stood out of her chair and paced up to her, she kneeled down and putted one hand on her shoulder, Hotaru glanced at her, and she smiled widely at her, "Well, welcome back!"

Hotaru had a surprised look on her face. Noticing the warm feeling from somebody else. She gave Sundae a glum look then responded back, "but what if he finds me here and destroys the village?"

Still and holding Hotaru's shoulder, "Honey, he won't find you here if you keep your chakra low for him not to sense it, even if he does me and the people who cherish you will protect you. Since you're here, I think you should relax and enjoy what you missed all these years."

Hotaru raised her eye brow and finally began to grin and her. Tsunade went back to her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I'm assigning you to live with someone for a while since right now you don't have a home." Hotaru putted her curious face on and ask, "And who am I living with?"

Tsunade stopped writing and gave her a smirk, "Someone who'd enjoy having someone to live with." She gave Hotaru the piece of paper folded, she bowed down to the blonde-pig tailed women and muttered, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"You don't have to called me that," Tsunade smiled.

Hotaru smirked back at her and mumbled, "Thank you, Tsunade-sensei,"

"I will be seeing you real soon, my subordinate," she responded back.

Hotaru then walked out of the office, she unfolded the note and squinted at the words trying to read it the address of the apartment, she scowled at the paper and thought, _'Do I need glasses or am I guessing she still has messy hand writing'_ she giggled and exit the building.

She took a glimpse of where she is now, taking a deep breathe, then raised up her hand pressing against the sweat of her skin. "My, this place has changed quite a lot." She looked at a small door containing a small number. She glanced at the paper again and grinned to herself, "I guess I found it!" She knocked on it gently to see of anyone was home. Then noticed the door knocked was in locked. She creaked the door, seeing the room pitch black no lights turned on, she flipped the switch lights on. She observed the apartment. The young adult could never believe a place was this cluttered, has never seen a place this dirty before. Dishes all stacked up not washed yet, clothes and towels on the couch, more clothes on the floor, barely able to see the floor. She gave a sigh and said, "I know it not polite to touch anonymous peoples' stuff," she went on, "but I think it would be nice to give my roommate a warm welcome to his home." She began cleaning.

"Ah! Naruto!" growled Sakura, "you're not going to be able to do it!"

"I can!" cried Naruto throwing a tantrum at his teammates, "I will uncover Kakashi-sensei's mask!"

"Idiot, you know that won't work he's way too smart for that." stated Sasuke leaning on a tree arms folded.

Naruto growled at Sasuke for insulting him, Sakura punched Naruto which caused a lump in his head.

"Naruto! Sasuke's right!"Agreed Sakura, trying to impress Sasuke.

**InnerSakura:** '_But wouldn't it be interesting though!'_

Naruto rubbed his lump with his hands to swell the pain away. "Ow,ow, fine f you guy s don't want to be apart of , then I'll do it myself!" moaned Naruto then jumped on a tree. Hiding from his sensei who was standing in the bushes reading his favorite book 'Come,Come Paradise'. Naruto grinned at the sights of his teacher. "When I count to three,"he gasped, "then I'll grab Kakashi-sensei and take his mask off, brilliant Naruto, brilliant!" He gazed around the bushes to see his target, and locked on him. "Okay, one…two…THREE CHARGE!" He gave the assault and jumped on his sensei, Naruto laughed. "Ha, ha! I got you," Naruto continued, "Now to—Wha!" He looked at his sensei's face, or he thought it was his sensei's face. It was a stuffed straw figure that looked like Kakashi. "AH! Kakashi sensei is a scarecrow!" He embraced the scarecrow while the rest of his teammates gathered.

Naruto pointed nervously at the straw figure and spitted out words, "a…a…Kakashi-sensei changed into a scarecrow!"

The other sighed at his pathetic reaction, Sasuke explained, "No he isn't you idiot, that's just a scarecrow that looks like him.

"Really Naruto you are pathetic," added Sakura putting her hands on her hips.

"Eh, what's going on?" A voice spoken. They all raised their eyebrow wandering where the voice came from.

The three of them scanned around the training area, until they saw a shadowy figure hanging on a tree.

Sakura gasped, "Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" She shouted surprisingly.

"Sorry I wasn't around," he added, "Oh, I guess Naruto met my scarecrow, I assumed you liked it since you were hang in' on it." Sakura and Sasuke giggled. Naruto was as red as a volcano eruption.

"Well, I guess our taining for today is over," Kakashi said, "see ya!" He waved and went poof. Before the three of them waved their good-byes to each other, Sakura asked Naruto, "Hey, Naruto, do you know where Ratou is? I mean he's in Konoha right, its just that I haven't seen him." Naruto raised an eye brow and said, "Its been hours since we left Ratou. Why do you ask? Do you want to see him again?" Sakura blushed and got butterflies in her stomach, making it very hard for her to speak. "Well…it's just…well…" Naruto grinned and pointed, "A hah! You have a crush on him don't you!" Sakura panicked, "what are you talking about, I love Sasuke, there no way I could have two crushes, could I?"

Naruto made a wider grinned then began to sing, "Sakura and Ratou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes—" Sakura had fire come out of her eyes, cracking her knuckles at Naruto, Naruto stopped noticing the foreboding sign of what's going to happen. "KA-POW!" A large boom sound went, Sakura walked still looking dismay.

Sasuke walked toward the beat up Naruto, "Stupid! You shouldn't have done that!" He walked away while Naruto had a hard time getting up.

"Come back here Sasuke! Wanna fight!" growled Naruto.

Sasuke turned around smirking at Naruto, "Right now? I don't think its going to be any time sooner." He turn back around and left for home.

Naruto frowned and stood and gasped to himself, "jerk, he's a wimp if he doesn' want to take the challenge." Naruto brushed off the dust off his clothes till there was no more. "Guess I'll be walking home alone again." He sighed. He began walking home slowly. Passing stores and homes on the way, he looked at lighted windows of homes, seeing happy kids with their parent. Naruto put his head down and sighed, _' I wish Ratou could visit me sometime,' _he thought, _' or a least stay with me for a while.'_ He reached his apartment, he dug through his pockets looking for keys. "Ugh, I forgot to take the keys with me," he moaned. Then notice the door was unlocked, he turned the knob and opened the door.

He saw that the lights were on and realized that the whole apartment was cleaned. All spic and span. No clothes on the couch, he could see the floor, went into his bedroom. The bed was made, folded clothes on the bed, ready to be put away. Bathroom was cleaned, everything was. This puzzled Naruto a lot. "I don't think I've signed up for a maid to clean the house or anything." Naruto he saw some food on the table, including ramen, his favorite, then head to the kitchen and saw a figure at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. A lady with long blonde hair with wavy bangs, a red-violet sleeveless shirt, a tan skirt, and high knee sandals and a red-violet head band behind her bangs. She noticed Naruto's presence and spoke, "I've been expecting you." She grinned and turned around, "I clean the house for—" She dropped the dish she was cleaning and stared at Naruto looking horrified. Naruto didn't noticed her reaction, he just stared at the dish that was shattered to pieces. Hotaru was in shocked seeing her roommate, _'Naruto…'_

* * *

That was a long chapter for me to do, so Ratou is Hotaru or Hotaru is Ratou(whatever you want to call it) and finds out that her roommate is Naruto. What will happen next? See the Next chapter: **Chapter4: Meet Hotaru!**

P.S-I will have a website containing pictures and other info for this story, I will give you notice whenever I get the website finished.

**BY:Kakashigurl20**


	4. Meet Hotaru

All alright! I thought chapter three was the best so far in the story, but really hop that in the future there will be better ones. I really hope you guys will like this chapter. I'm really getting excited about typing this one. Well, Enjoy!

**Chapter4: Meet Hotaru**

Dishes dropped on the floor. Hotaru, with her hand covering her mouth in shame, and Naruto looked down at the ground with shattered glass pieces laying there. Hotaru gasped and muttered, "I'm so sorry Naruto!"

Naruto started picking up he glass and just murmured, "oh, that's ok—wait a minute, come you know my name, and I don't know your name!"

Hotaru paused as she was also picking up the glass. "Um," she went, "I found that name on a pair of underwear," she lied, she put her head down continuing picking up the pieces of glass in shame of lieing. Naruto looked at her, and shrugged agreeing, "Oh, okay!" And started picking up the shattered glass again, she paused again, in a puzzled expression, _'does he necessarily have his name on his underwear?'_ she thought, but then lett it go like it was no big deal really.

As they were done picking up the glass and depositing it, Naruto looked up at her and asked, "Um, miss, speaking of knowing names, what's your name?" Hotaru used her hand to wipe the sweat off her forehead and then glanced at Naruto, "Oh, I'm sorry my name is Tsunani Hotaru, but you can call me Hotaru for short," she smiled at him. Naruto looked at her puzzled again and asked another question, "Um, miss—I mean Hotaru, why are you here?—in my apartment I mean."

Hoatru got a cloth to help get the sweat off her forehead, then responded, "Well, the Hokage said that I'll be staying at your house for a while, which means," she stuck out her pointed finger and smiled, "I'm your new roommate!" Naruto had a shock expression then his head went down. Hotaru looked at him with a slight of sadness in her face, "What's wrong, you don't want me here? I could go ask the Hokage to let me stay at someone else's place if you don't want me to be in your house." Naruto quickly muttered out. "Um no that's fine, I want you here, I'm just surprised that's all." Hoatru putted her arms on her hips and said, "Well now, we better go eat our dinner, the ramen is probably getting cold any minute now." The word 'ramen' struck Naruto and then he flew to the table, it gave Hoatru a shocked look on her face. Naruto gobbled the whole bowl of ramen right before her eyes. Naruto mumbled with food his mouth, "More please," Hotaru gawked and started to laugh. Naruto blushed then gave out a good laugh too, she brought out a whole pot of ramen, and they began to eat.

Over dozens of dishes were piled up in front of Naruto, he patted his belly and sighed out, "Ah, that was good!" Hotaru giggled as she grabbed the dish bowls from Naruto to the sink to wash. Naruto paced by her to the sink and got a towel to help her, as she gave Naruto a dish, Naruto politely muttered, "Thank you for the dinner Miss Hotaru." Hotaru blushed then replied back while giving him another dish to dry, "Ah, Naruto, you don't have to call me miss, just call me Hotaru, and you're welcome," smiling. Naruto smiled back. They continued washing the dishes.

Hotaru and Naruto sighed as they leaped on a couch. "Whew, that felt more like training," moaned Naruto, stretching out his whole body on a couch. Hotaru giggled seeing Naruto looking so tired as ever, "is washing the dishes that hard then training?" Naruto nodded weakly as he looked knocked out. Hotaru giggled louder. Then she crossed her legs just to begin a conversation, "So Naruto, do you have any interests or stuff that you hate, hobbies or any dreams you might have?" Naruto looked up at her then jumped up to speak, "I like to eat ramen, I hate when I have wait for three minute for my ramen to be ready, I like to eat at the ramen shop with Iruka-sensei," as Naruto continued, Hotaru folded her arms nodding whatever he's saying and thought smiling slighty, _'he can't get his mind off of ramen now huh?'_, "and," Naruto went on, "my dream is to become the Hokage." Hotaru's eye went wide when she heard the word 'Hokage' she thought of a young boy with blonde spiky hair (like Kakashi's) and whispered softly beneath her breathe, "_Tye..._" Naruto looked up at her with curiosity on his face, "Huh? Do you say something?" Hotaru snapped out of the trans and looked up at Naruto looking down, "Oh, nothing—where is your mom and dad, aren't they suppose to be here by now?" Naruto looked down at his empty bowl of ramen then glumly said, "I don't have parents," there was a pause, then Hotary spoke, "I'm sorry," a pause again, "I—I never meet or remember my parent really, I think it's really more painful losing parents than

just not having any parents." Naurto looked at her in surprised. Hotaru felt in shame talking about this, then went on a different topic, "Hey do you want to introduce me your team tomorrow? I don't have any else planned." She looked up Naruto. Naruto glanced at her and smiled blissfully, "Yeah you can, I'm sure they will be excited to see you.

Hotaru got up and unfolded her arms then responded back, "Great! Hey do you want to play a card game with me?" Naruto smiled at her then shouted, "Yeah! Let's play crazy eights!"

"You didn't have to say that loud," she giggled.

"Why not?"

"Well it's almost the middle of the night and—oh well lets just play!"

"Okay!"

"Shh!"

After playing crazy eights, Hotaru got up and picked up the cards, Naruto folded his arms scowling her, "Hey that wasn't fair, I lost," Hotaru giggled, " Well, someone has to lose," she said. Naruto yawned and stood up and headed for his bed. Hotaru was still picking up the cards as he went to his room, but he stopped and muttered, "Um Hotaru," Hotaru looked up, "Yes?" Naruto went on, "I'm glad you're here, thank you." He went off to his bedroom. Hotaru finished picking up the cards and also went to her sack too.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," went on a snoring Naruto until a couple of pushes on the other side of his body was moving , trying to wake him up. Naruto rubbed his eyes and squinted at the figure in front of him. "Uh, huh?" he answered. "Come on Naruto, time to wake up," muttered Hotaru happily, "it's time for breakfast." Naruto licked his mouth to tell her that he was hungry alright. "Get dress and then come to the kitchen for some food." She said smiling at him.

Naruto got his orange spring jacket and paints and his headband on then rushed to the kitchen table. There he spotted on the table were some chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, toast with butter, juice, eggs, biscuits, any other food he didn't know was right in front of his face, "I went shopping earlier this morning," she explained, "Just because there wasn't really much food in the refrigerator." Naruto munched the entire table to his stomach as if nothing was ever there before. Hotaru started washing the dishes as Naruto helps drying them off. "So Naruto," went Hotaru, "am I going to meet your team today. Naruto dropped the dish putting his hands on his head panicking, "Ah Hotaru-sama, do you know what time it is?" She glared at a small watch in her bag then answered, "Um, it's 10:28 why the rush?" Jumped even more panicked, "Ahee! I'm goin to be late for practice today, oh crap!" Naruto ran to his room to grab his ninja tool bag then dragged Hotaru out the door. Hotaru yelped, "Was I even ready yet!"

They rushed down the street until Hotaru stopped running with and muttered, "Naruto, I'll ketch up later, I'm going to look visit a few stores or a while." Naruto kept running and nodded to her then picked up the pace a bit more to the bridge.

Naruto slowed down as he saw Sakura and Sasuke in front on him, he sighed in relief, _'I'm safe!' _until he finally saw a tall spiky haired man standing behind the two. Naruto flipped seeing it was his teacher, Kakashi. He was reading a book as if nothing has happened. The other folded their arms as something has happened. _'Uh Oh, busted!' _Naruto thought. Sakura putted her hands on her hips and shouted in his face, "You are so busted Naruto! Kakashi-sensei was actually here before you!" Kakashi putted his book away, "Sorry guys, I-I sort of overslept but—," "Right nice excuse!" interrupted Sakura. "Sakura please," muttered Kakashi. "Naruto might have a good reason of why he overslept, right Naruto?" They all looked at Naruto, Naruto froze then nodded then muttered, "Yeah, um I want you guys to meet someone actually,"the three of them were puzzled, but then followed Naruto just to meet this 'someone' he just said.

The four of them walked the streets of Konoha, until Naruto spotted a long golden blonde hair with wavy bangs talking to two other women, a layered black haired Woman and with red eyes, a purple haired lady wearing an over coat.

"Hey Hotaru how long has it been?" asked Anko.

"Um," went on Hotaru, "I think twelve years perhaps?"

"Have you've been in any trouble through those years?" questioned Kurenai.

"Not that much, no which is a good thing."

As they were talking Naruto ran up to her as the other three tried to ketch up. Catching his breathe, "Hey…Hotaru-sama…my team…should be coming." "Ah, Naruto."Hotaru said. The other two women looked ahead seeing the other three coming. As they finally reached where Naruto was. Sakura scanned her surroundings and said with confusion, "Well, where is he?" Naruto blushed as he pulled a piece of clothing off of the golden blonde haired women. Sakura looked up at her and gawked and felt flush, _'she's looks like an angel'_ she thought. Sasuke and Kakashi caught up, Kakashi saw the two looking red in the face then looked up at the figure, he froze then smiled, "Well,well what do we have here? How has it been little Ren?" Naruto and Saukra were puzzled then blurted out, "Little Ren?" Hotaru blushed and giggled, "Nobody has ever called me that in a long time." "Hey Gai-sensei over there," a random voice shouted, "I see them, Lee!" Said another voice.

Everyone looked at the direction where the voice was coming from, they saw a stampede of two men that looked like the same, except their heights differences. "Kakashi!" Shouted the tall man with fuzzy eye brows. "Gai?" mumbled Kakashi. Gai and his student Lee caught up to them, Gai sighed, "Kakashi you and me need to do another competition." Kakashi sighed, feeling too bothered and annoyed by him all the time. Hotaru giggled, "You are still at it? My, my." Gai was puzzled then found the mysterious lady right next to Kakashi, his eyes turned into heart shapes and cried out, "Hotaru-sama! Your back!" _'Oh, boy'_ thought Kakashi feeling embarrassed from his reactions. Lee joined his sensei's emotional moment, "Gai-sensei also has someone important in his life also," Lee stared at Sakura, she looked at him, he gave her a smile with a thumbs up. Sakura sighed. "I'd say this is an unexpected reunion," muttered Hotaru, grinning slightly while Gai pecked her hand, then pulled it away from him and started patting her glove on her hand.

Sasuke watched this whole event behind of Naruto who was involved with the group too. He sighed, folded his arms, then left for home. Hotaru looked at the lonesome boy walking away from the crowd, she bite her lip thinking. "I think I have to go home now, I have to do some more cleaning around the house," she walked away from the crowd as they looked at her strolling away from them. Naruto was puzzled seeing her walk away like that then followed her. "I think will be canceling practice today Sakura,"announced Kakashi, "the other two left so why not we?" Sakura looked around noticing that Sasuke was no where to be seen. So she nodded and paced back home. Kakashi went poof into smoke, The rest of the group began to depart as well.

The young avenger walked home in the dead streets of the Uchiha homes, a cold, barren place for a young boy for him to live in, but he was used to it, for five years. He strolled in front of his deserted abode, unlocking the front gates of the house. He opened the door, glaring inside the darken rooms with very dim lights on that were exactly the way he left it, when he was leaving for practice. He expected it that way whenever comes home for the night. He paced to the kitchen just to get a glass of water, sipping the water and pausing for a while before taking another, he sighed a couple of times while drinking, then he heard a door bell ring.

Sasuke looked puzzled staring at the direction of where the front door was. "A visitor?" He walked a bit faster to the door than usual, he clasped the door handle and flipped it wide open, there popped out the lady he met earlier, he raised an eyebrow as she waved and greeted, "Hello," Hotaru muttered with a smile on her face, "We just wanted to stop by and chat since we weren't able to chat earlier," she scowled on her right side. Sasuke still with his eye brow raised, "We?"He exclaimed. She dragged out Naruto from her right side to reveal himself to Sasuke, who started to wave at Sasuke lightly and not look at him at all. Sasuke just stared at Hotaru while she spoke, "Can we come in? It's kind of pointless to just stand here when we are right by a house where we could just sit and talk," Sasuke stepped aside, "Come in," the two walked in with permission and Hotaru said politely, "thank you," she looked around seeing the rooms so dark and mysterious, but even with a gloom house she still was warm and bright, "Well, may I go and get something from the fridge, maybe we could have some lunch, how about you two," she putted her hands on her hips. Naruto cried out, "Ramen! I die for ramen." "I don't have any ramen," interrupted Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sasuke in dismay than yelled at him,

"What! How could you not have ramen! What kind of house do you live in?"

"I wasn't talking to you, moron."

"What—"

"Naruto pleased," interrupted Hotaru standing between them, "I'll go ahead and buy some ramen for you, what would you like Sasuke?"

"Um, nothing you don't really have to make lunch for me really."

"Are you sure? Have you had anything today?"

"No, just a glass of water."

"That's not much, you know you should always have three meals a day just to make sure your body is healthy, especially a ninja, a medical ninja like me always has to remember that."

"Well," Sasuke thought, "Alright."

She ran off to the grocery market. Naruto and Sasuke were alone, Naruto looked around the house standing in one area, _'this place is cold and lonesome, just like my house before Hotaru-sama came' _, Sasuke folded his arms looking at Naruto, Naruto whistled putting his hands over his head feeling a bit bored, Sasuke kept looking at him then decided, "Hey, Naruto would you like a tour around the until Hotaru comes back?" Naruto looked at him in surprised, never hearing him say that to him, ever. Then he grinned at him and nodded, "Okay," he followed Sasuke around the house, seeing empty beds, dim lights glowing above them, curtains lowing from windows, this gave Naruto shakes. They reached a room filled with pictures and a piano, as Naruto spotted the piano he muttered, "Hey I didn't know you could play piano? I love music!" Sasuke nodded at Naruto not saying a word until they heard a voice down stairs, "Hey, I have food here," and so they ran down stairs to greet her.

"Miss Hotaru,"interrupted Sasuke, "You didn't have to buy all this food for me."

"Why not," she questioned, "You do need some food in that refrigerator of yours."

"But I don't eat that much."

"Well, at least it will keep you alive for a long time then, that's all that matters, right?"

He knew he couldn't argue so he nodded. Without **him **arguing, Naruto just went straight for the ramen Hotaru bought from the ramen shop and quickly ate it. During that, Hotaru looked through the bag while asking Sasuke, "So what do you want, Sasuke?"

"It doesn't really matter," he mumbled.

"Don't you like anything particular?" She question.

"Well," he went on, "Do you have any stir fry?"

"You know what I do and I'll make right away."

"Thank you Miss Hotaru."

"You don't have to call me Miss."

"Hotaru-san."

"That's fine."

She dug out the rice and vegetables from the bag for the stir fry and put the rice in a pot filled with water and the vegetables in the microwave. Sasuke and Naruto were at the table, Naruto was still munching on his ramen while Sasuke just watched the kitchen seeing Hotaru doing all the dirty work, while he was staring at her, for once, he gave a smile at her, she didn't notice it nor did Naruto, but Sasuke was for once smiling at someone in a happy way.

"It's done Sasuke," she announced, "All go and get you a bowl."

"The bowls are in the pantry," he muttered.

"Thanks," she answered politely.

She came across the table placing a bowl filled with stir fry in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke bowed giving thanks to her than began eating. Naruto finished five minutes ago, Hotaru looked at Naruto, knowing he was hungry still, "Would you like some stir fry, Naruto?"

"Yea, please,"he responded.

"Maybe I should join you guys with some stir fry as well," she said getting two bowls out of the pantry.

She poured some in a bowl and gave one to Naruto, he bowed to her in pleased then began to eat. She sat down with some and ate as well.

"So Sasuke," she went on, "Do you have any dreams, goals, interest."

He didn't felt like talking about it, but he looked like he was beginning to trust her he said, "I don't really have dreams, goals, or any—"

"He knows how to play piano," interrupted Naruto. Sasuke scowled at him, but turned to Hotaru. "Oh, really? I love playing the piano, I actually played the violin ever since I was eight, pretty hard to play, but it would give you better listening skills, they both looked at Naruto. He looked puzzled, "What? What did you guys say?" They both chuckled at Naruto, not knowing what the laugh was all about. "All we all finished? If we are then lets go to the living room." They nodded then took her upstairs.

There they saw the piano and pictures. Hotaru looked at the pictures more carefully as the other two ran to the piano. She saw a picture of a younger version of Sasuke with three older people next to him. The women and the bigger man next to each other, _'those are probably his parents' _she thought. She looked at the smaller boy but looks older than Sasuke, her eyes went wide, seeing the boy, silently in her head _'…Itachi_..._'_, "Hey, Hotaru-san." She snapped out and then looked at Sasuke and Naruto ready to play a song. "Oh, coming," she muttered then walked by the piano. "You know," she scratched her head, "If we've only had a violin I would play along too."

"We have a violin, it just hiding under the coffee table over there, she looked over by the brown wooden coffee table, and searched under the table, she spotted a case shaped like a violin, grabbed it under the table, putting it on her lap to unlock it. She got it out the baton and violin. "Now then," she got in her position, "Shall we?" sasuke nodded grinning at her sitting on the piano stool and Naruto sitting along side of him, "Naruto, I need some more room to play."

"But I want to sit here,"he cried.

"Fine, don't mind if I accidentally hit your face."

"Better not!"

"Lets just get started you two!"

"What should we play?"asked Naruto.

"Um," Hotaru kept thinking, "I know lets play Classical Gas, its was one of my favorite songs when I was little."

"I think I know what it is," muttered.

"Classical Gas!" Naruto blurted, "What the hell is that kind of song!"

"Don't worry Naruto it's not what it seems." Sasuke explained.

"Follow me in one, two, three, go!"

**(Play Classical Gas) **

"Wow I haven't been playing Classical gas in a long time. Now for sure it's my favorite!" Exclaimed Hotaru.

"I think it's my favorite too!" Muttered Naruto now nowing what it was.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Hotaru looked at around for a clock near by seeing it's a little dark and all. "Sasuke, do you know what time it is." He looked at the mini clock on the piano then said, "It's 9:28."

"Hm, we could stay a little longer, how about a card game?"

"How about crazy eights," demanded Naruto.

"Fine, noting can get much crazier than you." Sasuke said.

Hotaru giggled and Naruto felt some anger from that, but calm down since today was smooth. Hotaru got out a box of cards, always keeping some for traveling or anything when getting bored or whatever. The three of them gathered around the coffee table, waiting for Hotaru to deal them. "You're a pretty good dealer," Naruto said. Hotaru blushed, "Thank you, it not that big really when I was your age, a group of friends of mine play a game of cards and I usually deal them."

"Well you're pretty good at it," complimented Sasuke.

"Why thank you Sasuke."

Naruto nodded as Hotaru gave him some cards to play, so she did to Sasuke. "Sweet," cried Naruto, "I have awesome cards!"

"You're not suppose to tell us, dope," Sasuke upbraided at Naruto.

Naruto growled. Hotaru saw him at patted him on the back for comfort, he settled down and then they started their game.

"Ha! Eight of spades!" Cried Naruto.

"Eight hearts." Said Sasuke.

"Hey you can't do that!"

"Um, yes he can Naruto."

"How do you know!"

"Cause we know!" They both shouted at Naruto.

"Okay, okay!"

After their game ended Hotaru checked on the clock, "Wow, 11:08 we definitely need to be going, come one Naruto!"

Naruto followed Hotaru as she got out of the door strolling along, Naruto stopped at the door seeing Sasuke right behind him, Naurto turned to him, looking down to the ground seeing the floor, thinking, "Um, Sasuke I was—I was wondering if—if," he paused looking at Sasuke seeing him paying attention, "If you ant to spend the night at my—well out house." Sasuke lifted his eyebrows in surprised, "why?"

"Well, ah—" he looked at Hotaru who turned looking back at them smiling, "Well, you look kind of lonely here and I or I mean we were wondering if you would like to come to our house, just because we well—I had a great time with you today, like just totally different people with another person who is just the same," Sasuke looked behind him, seeing house so dark and lonely so dim. Then turned back, looking at the other two. He shrugged, "What the heck." Naruto grinned then dragged Sasuke, "Ow, not so hard," he complaint. "Sorry," said Naruto apologetically. "You know, I'm only spending the night just to help Hotaru to take of your crabbing."

"I know that—HEY!" Shouted Naruto. So they both commenced an argument on the way to Naruto's home along with a new friend following them.

* * *

I hope you guys like that one, I still have a long way to go, oh if you've never heard of Classical Gas, the I hope you liked that song too!

The next Chapter: **Chapter 5:Dance Dance Revolution** this might change!

**By:Kakashigurl20**

P.S.-I'm still working on the website so hang in there!


	5. HomeComing

Oh my gosh! If you guys thought I was dead, then I'm so sorry, well I finally made the fifth chapter, it wasn't the chapter DDR though, next chapter will be it! So don't worry I've been writing a lot of stories lately! But I'm still here

P.S: I know there are some errors in this story, sometime, Ill edit them

**Chapter: Home Coming**

A rays of sunlight approached to Sasuke's eyes, the rays effected Sasuke by waking up and rubbing his eyes to see better, he squinted still looking tired then right next to him was a blonde spiky hair boy in pajamas staring at him.

It gave Sasuke a heart attack, "Oh my bleepin GOD!" He bellowed out.

Naruto felt a premonition on top of him, knowing bad was going to happen, he yelped an excuse, "I just wanted to say good morning to you!"

"But you didn't have to be right up in my face and give me a heart attack!"

"Okay, okay sorry," Naruto apologized.

"Hey what's going on in there," a voice interrupted their conversation.

Hotaru peeked in holding a laundry bag and her Nike sports bag on her back and notice Sasuke awake, "Ah Sasuke, you're awake, there's some breakfast for the both of you on the table, I'm going to the laundry mat so you better be good you two," she instructed and went off.

"I'm starving," stated Naruto rubbing his stomach, so he flew to the kitchen. Sasuke got out of bed, made the bed, and strolled to the kitchen. In there, he saw a pig eating up the whole entire breakfast.

"Naruto, you're going to make yourself sick if you're going to eat that much, you pig!" He muttered.

Naruto looked at him with a stuffed face, "Well, I have a big appetite, unlike someone I know," he scowled at Sasuke. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, pretending he didn't notice the look and went to the table to get some cereal, since Naruto ate the rest of the food.

Naruto patted his stomach, "That food was good, she really is a great cook," he complimented. He looked over to the couch, and saw Hotaru's other bag, he grinned and went over to the couch, Sasuke scowled at him, knowing what he is doing. "Naruto leave her stuff alone!"

"I just want to know more about her, she's only been here for a couple of days so far and I just want to know what she is hiding in here," he dug through her bag and found some medical kits, bathroom accessories, some candy, and more junk. "Well I'll I know about her is that she probably a medical ninja and she is a very personal about her hygiene." Sasuke sighed and kept eating his cereal. Suddenly, Naruto pulled out a few pictures, he looked at the pictures carefully seeing what they are. "Hey Sasuke, come here take a look at these."

"What did you do this time, dope," he left the kitchen table and laid on the couch with Naruto: in the first picture on the left, there was a boy with messy hair like Kakashi's and was blonde wearing a Konoha headband on his forehead, he looked so energetic and growled at the other boy on the other side of the picture in the picture like Naruto did with his, then on the right there was a another boy with orange short hair with the headband on his right shoulder, he had his arms folded looking mad but cool also growled at the guy who growled at him, like Sasuke, then in the middle, a little blonde hair girl kneeling wearing a bandana and the Konoha leaf symbol on it, Naruto and Sasuke both squinted at the girl and Naruto gasped, "That's Hotaru-sama!" Sasuke nodded and looked at the older person who would be the teacher of this team, Naruto saw looked at the picture she the older women with huge breast and blonde hair tied in a pony tail, Naruto's eyeballs popped out, "Eh! That's Grandma Tsunade!"

Sasuke flipped to the next picture, observing a different team, but a group member looked familiar to them Naruto was about to fall down, "That-that's Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke got tired of his reaction, "Naruto, if this is too much for you then you better go to a different room and do your dramatic emotional reactions there," Naruto gave him a disturbed look, then finally shuts up and continued looking at the picture. A girl in the middle with brown hair and marks on her face, a boy with spiky black hair and goggles on his head. "Hey that boy kind of looks like me, except the colored hair."

"Hm," thought Sasuke, _'that guy…'_, but then he forgot about it and stared at the teacher, with spiky blonde hair like Naruto and blue eyes like Naruto. He was like the adult version of Naruto. "Eh?" Puzzled Naruto, "He looks like me," Sasuke got tired of his comment then muttered to shut him up, "Everybody looks like you Naruto. Naruto stared at him and gave him another on of those annoying faces, "You don't look like me," Sasuke glared at him, "And I'm glad I don't." He muttered to Naruto, getting him pumped up and rolled his sleeves up ready to punch him. "Hey, Hotaru said we were suppoaed to be good while she was gone," Sasuke explained, "So you better behave." Naruto hesitated and unrolled his sleeves, Sasuke flipped to the next one, then they saw the young Kakashi and the young Hotaru next to each other, Naruto collapsed his hands together and acted like a romantic sweet heart, "Ah, isn't that sweet," Sasuke flipped the picture noticing words on the back, the writing said: _Kakashi (right age 6)Hotaru (left age 6 )- became Middle Ninjas. _"Wow! They actually became middle ninjas at age six, and I'm not even a middle ninja yet!" Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, _'How strong is she?'_

Mean while…

Hotaru walked along to the house holding a pile of clothes in front of her, she sighed, "That took me forever to get the clothes all washed there," she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and so she bumped accidentally into a person, she dropped a few clothes on top of the guy, not able to see his face, she knelted down, "Oh man, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" Te man pulled the Naruto boxers off of him from one hand and holding a book on the other, revealing himself as Kakashi. He stood up holding Naruto's Princess Funn boxers, "Um, I believe this is yours," he said sarcastically while giving a hand to help Hotaru up. She stood up and snatched it from his hands and gave an aggressive explanation, "that's actually Naruto's, do you really think girls wear these things?"

"Well I'm not a girl,"

Her eyebrow twitched from what he said. Then calmed down a bit and shrugged.

"Of course you don't, you don't even respect women anyway so—" As she was looking around she saw a poster hat caught her eye ran up to it, Kakashi shrugged in confusion and followed her to the sign, "Ah—" she gasped happily, "It's a DDR competition, and whoever wins get granted favor from the Fifth Hokage," Kakashi folded his arms looking at her, "Hm, I don't think this is a—," "And I'm going to compete," she cut him off. Kakashi stared at,

"Why must you compete in this."

"Because I like dancing."

"Dancing? so you think you're able to win this tournament?"

"Are doubting me, Hatake?"

"Well, I—"

"Alright Mr.Hatake," she got puffed up and went on closing in on Kakashi very close to his chest, Kakashi looked offended and unfolded his arms, she looked straight up at him being five inches shorter she poked her finger on his chest, "Let's have a bet, if I win you take me out for lunch the next day, if I lose I take you out."

He folded his arms again, "And how are you going to make me agree on this bet?"

She grinned slyly at him and held a book called 'Make Out Paradise', his eyes widen then abruptly searched through his pockets for his book and panicked.

"How did you get that!" He pointed his shaky finger at the finger still looking shocked.

"I have my ways," she still grinned, "You'll get this back if you agree on these terms I gave you."

He quickly nodded and she gave the book back, he calmed down a bit while putting his book away. She picked up the rest of the laundry, turning a away from him and walked home, "I'd expect you to be there tomorrow," she muttered not looking at him. His eyes widen as he stared at her walking away from him, he sighed and shrugged gasping, "Women,"

"I heard that!" she yelled angrily, he fled away like he vanished in thin air.

Back at Naruto's house…

"Seriously Naruto, it's a Queen and a nine, that makes twenty-one!" Sasuke explained to the so called 'not bright' Naruto. As they were playing Black Jack together at the table.

"How do you know how much the Queen is worth," asked the confused Naruto, "It doesn't look like there's a twelve on this card at all!"

"That's the way they make the cards, idiot," Sasuke upbraided him.

"Hey boys, I'm home," hollered a familiar voice.

Naruto raced to the front door as Sasuke strolled there.

They arrived at the door, seeing Hotaru holding 'now' clean laundry.

"Sorry guys it took me forever," Hotaru began, "I just had something caught my eye, and well…someone too I guess," she rolled her eyes thinking about it. "Anyways," she continued as she put the laundry on the couch, "I saw this poster about a Dance Dance Revolution Tournament going on tomorrow and I thought I should compete!"

"What is the grand prize!" Said a curious but very excited as Hotaru could see Naruto looking a bit jumpy in great motivation.

"Well," she went on and sat on the couch putting the laundry basket on the floor and the two sitting on the floor on front of her, "it said that the first prize is one request granted by the fifth, and that kind of got me into the tournament as well," she stuck her tongue out as she patted the back of her head.

"Are you pretty good at dancing? I mean do you have great reflexes and agility?" Asked Sasuke, folding his arms in somewhat curiosity.

"Well," she continued again crossing her legs, "when I was little also, I use to dance a lot around in a places where they're quite and peaceful and just practice during my free-times, but nobody has ever seen me dance before so I don't know if I'm any good at all," she giggled in and bonk her forehead in stupidity.

"Oh, interesting," responded Sasuke unfolding his arms and narrowed her eyes at her when she didn't notice it.

"Hotaru-sama," Naruto got up, "Can we come to the tournament to see you compete?" Asked Naruto, getting more excited about this tournament she's going in.

"Why sure Naruto, I'd love people like you coming to it and supporting a friend," she smiled.

Naruto jumped in excitement and turned to Sasuke still sitting on the floor, "Would you like to come Sasuke?" He invited him.

Sasuke got up with his hands in his pocket, and thought for a moment in silence, then he shrugged, "Why not, but," he continued, "We have to make sure that we don't have practice or missions tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry," added Hotaru as she got up and gave a grin at them, "Your sensei, Kakashi is coming also to the competition."

Sasuke and Naruto mouths were wide open, so were their eyes as they heard her, simultaneously, "Kakashi-sensei is coming!"

She nodded and giggled, "You could say we had a bet on it, but don't ask about it. Anyways, you guys can invite Sakura to watch it also."

"Oh yeah we could invite Saku—" Naruto stood solid, like he was struck by lightning, eyes and mouth widely open. Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking, but he go the strucjk when he saw the clock, "Oh shit, it's 11:48, he have to go to practice!" Naruto panicked.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys had practice, I'm sorry," she apologized to the panicked Naruto and semi-panicked Sasuke.

"It's not you're fault," answered Sasuke, "Some on Naruto let's get dress and get going!"

"Haha!" Hotaru laughed, watching them looked as panicked as she has ever seen, "Isn't Kakashi usually late a lot? I mean you guys might be in a hurry, but he probably isn't there yet!" She picked up the laundry basket and lied it on the couch, beginning to sort the clothes, "Maybe you should calm down just a little but, okay?"

Naruto and Sasuke agree and clam down, "There," she went on, "Here are you twos' daily clothed, they're clean and lemony fresh," she winked at them. They nodded as went to the bedrooms to get their clothes on and head to the training area.

**Six hours later…**

"Okay," announced Kakashi, "I think that's settles today's mission," the other three were huffing and puffing, taking deep breathes from their work today. Naruto, being held by Sakura thought, "Hey! Why not all of you three come to my house tonight? Hotaru-sama just loves company coming over," he winced at Sasuke, who just sighed as an answer. Sakura jumped gleefully, "I guess I'll have to say yes to Naruto for once."

"Ah, thanks…hey—"

"I'll come," interrupted Kakashi scratching his head and giving a grin, "I'd like to have someone else cook for me tonight," he blushed a little from his comment he gave.

"Great!" Cheerfully said Naruto, "And you Sasuke?"

The dark boy heard him and unfolded his arms and shrugged, "Hn, I don't care."

Naruto gave another cheer and led the team o his house.

**On the way…**

Naruto kept leading the group to his house and notice a man that looked familiar by the ramen stand, he wore the Konoha vest as a representative for a Konoha ninja, his brown hair was tied into a high pony tail, and a scar across his nose, finally Naruto figured, "Iruka-sensei!" The man turned to Naruto's direction giving him a grin on his face, "Ah Naruto! How are you doing?"

"Ah, well fine. Hey, would you like to come over to my house? Hotaru-sama would really love more company coming!" He grinned widely at the Chuunin.

"Well, I was going to get some ramen here, but I guess your house would be good as well." Iruka decided.

"Great," Naruto cheered he turned to the ramen stand and muttered, "Oh, and I'll have two pork ramen to go please!" He grinned.

Sakura pulled Naruto by the ear, "No idiot! We're going to your house to eat!" She loosened her grip on the ear and Naruto rubbed the tips of it, "Ow, Sakura-chan!" He moaned.

"I guess we better get going," stated Sasuke.

The group nodded and headed towards the house.

**In the house…**

"Okay," muttered Hotaru wearing a leaf Konoha symbol apron, "Naruto should be coming home soon I hope! So there's two plates on the table right?" As she rambled on worrying about the plates and all, she heard the door bell, she gasped _'That must be Naruto!' _she ran to the door grasping the knob of the door, feeling all worried for nothing, she plunged the door and saw a whole group of people, including Naruto in the gang, at the front! She was startled, "Wow, you all startled me all of a sudden!"

"Hello Hotaru!" greeted Naruto and the gang, they walked passed Hotaru who was stunned to see so man people come into this small house, _'I wish we had a bigger house' _she thought smiling to the guests in the house, "Well, guys hello! I'm excited that you guys are here: Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka!" Kakashi looked at her in confusion, waving a hand in her face letting her know that he was present in the house, "Hey, hey! What about me?" She didn't look at him and muttered to him, "Yeah, what about you?" Everyone laugh except Kakashi, who was confused in all this nonsense, but then shrugged and gave a smirk about it. Naruto looked at Sasuke, smiling and laughing at it. _'Sasuke smiling? Even laughing?' _he thought. He had a huge grin on his face he snuck by Sasuke, mumbling by his ear.

"Eh, eh! Sasuke, you're laughing!" Sasuke heard him in his and reply quickly, "What are you talking about dope, I was just smirking!" He whispered back to Naruto's ear.

Naruto backed off his ear and still was grinning about. Sasuke just sighed and ignoring that grinning that was made for him.

"Dinner's ready," announced Hotaru holding a pot roast in front of her.

**At the table…**

"Uh, Hotaru-sama," Sasuke mumbled to her in the ear, "you didn't have to make all of this food," he looked at the stir fry, "I could eat ramen like Naruto doing," they viewed at Naruto pigging out on the ramen, barely enough for everyone. Hotaru giggled, "Well, I knew Naruto would just pig out on ramen and just have the whole thing to himself, so I made other things that he doesn't usually eat! And you don't have to call me Hotaru-sama!" She winced at him with a smile on her face. Iruka was having a splendid time eating his food, "This is very good Hotaru-sama, I've never had anything like this," he compliment, "I'm in your debut."

Hotaru blushed at his comment, "Th—thank you Iruka-san." She replied back.

Hotaru scanned the table watching everyone eat and smiled at them, until she noticed Kakashi's head under the table, drinking alcohol at the table with kids! A blood vessel popped out of her skull, "Kakashi, aren't you eating your food," she felt tempered folding her arms in dismay of the situation. Kakashi looked up(with mask on) seeing everyone staring at him for his behavior, "I didn't know Kakashi-sensei was a drinker?" muttered Sakura looking at him. "I didn't know either," added Hotaru eyes shut still with a blood vessel popping out, "I don't think it's a good idea to drink in front of kids here, Kakashi, grown ups should know better than that!" Kakashi sat up scratching his head and grinning, "Now don't let that head be full of hot air now," sarcastically. Iruka was sitting beside her and so he patted her on the back, "Now, now Hotaru! Don't spoil everybody else's fun!" She sighed and nod in agreement, "You're right, sorry everyone!" Then snapped into happy mood all of a sudden, "why not play a card game," she gasped, "or why not a tournament! Let's play Euchre!"

Everyone nodded in agreement except Naruto, who was in serious confusion, "What's Euchar?" Everyone but Naruto had a sweatdrop running down their heads, Hotaru turned to him with a normal smile with her ees in cotacted to his, "I'll explain it to you Naruto!" While she explain the game play with Naruto, the others got out cards from the pantry.

**At the start of Euchre…**

"Okay," announced Hotaru standing so letting the others notice her, "so the teams are: Naruto and Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi, and me and Sasuke."

"Who's me?" Kakashi smiled sarcastically saying to her, "I don't see a 'me' in the brackets?"

She had a blood vessel popping out of her skull, knowing he was being sarcastic so she went on, "Moving on…," everyone in the room chuckled a bit from her expression.

**Sakura and Naruto vs. Kakashi and Iruka**

"I'm going alone!" Declared Naruto.

"You better be right Naruto," growled Sakura, tightening up her grip on the cards.

"Are you sure Naruto," questioned Kakashi, "I mean you have been losing like 3 times on going alone you know."

"Hey! I'm a ninja and soon I'll become-"

Sakura bang him on the head, "Not all ninjas have skills in card games you know!" She retorted.

"Ow,ow,ow…," he grumbled.

Sweat drop from the other team, "let's just get a move on with the game shall we?" Stated Iruka. Others nodded. Hoatru and Sasuke were sitting on the kitchen table, waiting to play the winner of the game.

"So Sasuke," she began, "What did you do this morning?"

He crossed his arms as usual, _'I shouldn't tell about me and Naruto going through her things…'_.

"Well?" He popped up from thoughts and made his conclusion, "We had breakfast today…"

"Oh," she started smiling back, "That's good."

**Back to the game…**

Iruka put the final card down, and their team won, "Heh, guess we won," Kakashi and Iruka each had a smirk on their faces.

"Arg, Naruto-baka!" Retorted Sakura and she banged him on the head again.

"Ow,ow,ow…" he cried.

Everyone in the room laughed.

**Kakashi and Iruka VS Hotaru and Sasuke**

"Pass!"

"Pass."

"Pass…"

"Pass," each of them said.

The dealer, Hotaru, flipped up the next card. The Jack of Diamonds.

"Too bad you don't have money to gamble here," Kakashi looked at Hotaru, grinning through in leathered mask.

"If I did," she bean, "then I would lose it all," she grinned back.

He gave a chuckle, "Just like your sensei," she nodded. And flipped a from her hand. Kakashi did the same, and around the table did so.

Hotaru nodded to herself, knowing that she did a bad thing right now , ' _I'm glad I didn't gamble here," _she smiled The score was a tie, 6 to 6, and now Kakashi and Iruka advanced to 8.

"Pass!"

"Pass."

"Pass!"

"I'm going alone," peeped out the stoic raven haired ninja. Hotaru's eyes widen a bit, but then she smirked at him just because she trusted him.

**Outside of the game.**

"Don't do it Sasuke!" Naruto warned, "It never works!"

"It never works when you do it, **every single time!**" She bellowed.

**Back in the game…**

"Go for it Sasuke," she cheered him on while crossing her legs and leveling them up on an empty chair.

The card in the middle of the coffee table was a heart card. All three of them place a card, Sasuke wins, another round, Sasuke wins. And then when were all finished. Sasuke won all of the rounds. 10 to 8.

"We won," gasped Hotaru in a cheery voice, "We won…" suddenly, she dives into Sasuke's lap and gave him a really big bear hug.

Sasuke blushed a bit from this. He didn't push her away like he did with Sakura. He reacted different around her, so he gave a hug in return.

**Almost around midnight…**

"Okay everyone," declared Hotaru, "I guess you all can go home right now I have to get a good night rest for tomorrow," everyone walked closely to the door except Hotaru and Naruto. They waved their good byes to them, the last one at the door was Sasuke about to wave his goodbye.

"Where do you think you're going, Sasuke," asked Sasuke.

"I'm going home," he responded quickly than usual.

"You can stay here for tonight," she offered getting up a bit from lounging on the couch.

Sasuke froze from hearing this, was this his home now? He grew a smile on his face and gave her a big hug. Now it was Hotaru's turn to blush.

Naruto felt a little left out, "I want to join!" And so he dove in with other too, trying to hug both of them at the same time.

"Ouch, Naruto you're hurting us," cried out a squeaky Sasuke, being squished from Naruto's and Hotaru.

Naruto embraced each of them, Sasuke and Hotaru brushd their clothes a bit from getting wrinkles.

Hoatru patted some more, "okay," she went on, "I bet you're all tired, so you guys know where you sleep in so get your pajamas on, I have to sleep also, " she giggled a bit, "We have a big day tomorrow ahead of us," they nodded and ran to their room, waiting for the excitement ahead of them.

**Chapter 6: Dance Dance Revolution**

**Kakashigurl20**


End file.
